1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate to a secondary battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, as electronic industrials, communication industrials, and computer industrials are rapidly developed, portable electronic appliances are being widely used. In addition, rechargeable secondary batteries are being typically used as power sources of portable electronic appliances.
In general, a secondary battery includes a case configured to receive an electrode assembly. Such secondary batteries are classified into can-type secondary batteries, including prismatic-type aluminum cans and pouch-type aluminum cans including thin pouches, according to the types of cases. The case of a can-type secondary battery is formed by welding a cap plate to an opening of a can, and the case of a pouch-type secondary battery is formed by heat-welding the edges of two sheets.